Suffering Soul
by Jollymane05
Summary: When Jimmy Neutron boy genius isn't himself at school today will his friends get him feeling better? Or will his rivial Cindy Vortex make things better?


It was Monday, A day where everyone looks tired and ready to go home. In the front of the class was Jimmy Neutron boy genius, Beside him was his rivial Cindy Vortex. The past years Cindy and Jimmy argue everyday, It got worst to the point where Jimmy ran away from home and didn't come back two days later. Sheen and Carl were talking to each other, And Libby were talking to Cindy. Jimmy was the only one who seem out of place.

"Hey Carl, This isn't orange juice...This is raspberry juice! Are you trying to kill me!?" Sheen said turning his head to face Carl.

"I'm sorry...My mom said i'm not allowed to drink it." Carl stuttered.

"You can't do anything! WHY MUST MY LIFE BE A LIE!?" Sheen putting his fist down hard on Carls desk

"Yo Sheen, I'm trying to listen to boys who cry, Do you mind?" Libby asked him as she took off her earbuds.

"I WON'T ALLOW THIS! PARENTS ARE TAKING OVER OUR LIVES...Look at Carl, He still fat." Sheen says pointing at Carl.

"Hey! I maybe fat but i still have a heart...Somewhere." Carl looking at Sheen angry

'What about you Nerdtron, Did you get any fat ideas for being the worlds biggest fat head?" Cindy asked laughing along with Libby.

"haha, That's a joke i'll never forget." Jimmy annoyed by Cindys joke

"Hey Jimmy, What's wrong with you?" Libby ask Jimmy feeling a little worried

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jimmy told her as he put his head flat down on the desk.

"What's up with Brainiac?" Cindy whispers to her three friends

"I think he's been adducted by aliens!" Sheen says while reading a comic book

"Sheen you idiot! Keep it down, I'm talking too you, Libby, and Carl not the whole world." Cindy putting her index finger on her lips

"Cindys right Sheen, This class isn't big enough to fit a world." Carl agree with a girl for once

"Carl! You're agreeing with a sissy girl SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sheen now shaking Carls shirt back and forth

"What did you just call me!?" Cindy confronted Sheen

"Everyone, Chill. We already know something is up with Jimmy, So let's just follow him around to find our answers?" Libby suggested

"So we spying?" Cindy looked at Libby confused

"WE'RE SPIESSS, WE'RE THE COOL GUYSS, WE WILL STALK JIMMMYYYY, WHO HAVE TWO EYES!" Carl shouted as he sang

"Shut him up Sheen!" Both Libby and Cindy said at the same time.

"I got it!" Sheen told them putting both of his hands on Carls mouth

"Now, Let's get down to business." Cindy says to her three friends

Jimmy's House-

Jimmy got home before anyone because of his invention "The Hover Car" and flew home alone without Carl or Sheen. The four trio was now in Jimmy's backyard thinking a way to get in without alerting Neutrons system.

"So, Who's going in first?" Libby tired of looking at Jimmy's window.

"I'm not going first." Cindy refuse to go first

"I'm not going, I'm a UltraLord! not a ninja. Sheen and everyone else were now looking at Carl.

"Nuh-Uh, Last time we did this i broke my scapula." Carl says now holding his back

"Carl YOU DON'T EVEN OWN A SPATULA!" Sheen don't understand what Carl meant

"Uh-Huh, It's in my kitchen drawers in bubble wraps." Carl told him

"Aright i go! Neutron thinks he can just ruin our day with his sadness. I'm going in." Cindy said

Cindy went all the way back to the streets and then ran full speed towards Jimmy's house and walked on his wall easily and managed to grab a hold of his window at the bottom barely holding on.

"See, Now that's Ninja style Carl." Sheen Looking up to see Cindy on Jimmy's wall

"Cindy, You okay girl?" Libby ask to make sure shes okay

"Barely...I..Need something to lift...Me up." Cindy now holding one hand onto his window

"You heard the girl, Help her out." Libby walking to Cindy for help

"You got it my Ultra Babe!" Sheen now running to help

"Get over here Carl!! We need you." Libby telling him while holding Cindy up futher

"I'll help, but don't stand on me for to long i have arthritis..."

"What you don't have?" Sheen joked holding Libby on top of him

The Three teens pushed Cindy up to the Window with full access to what was going on in Jimmys room. Cindy then look and listen to what was Jimmy were saying to himself.

"I know Goddard, But i can't keep lying to myself thinking he's okay..." Jimmy told his sidekick dog

"BARK BARK!"

"Yeah i know, Everyone is worried about me. But it's eating me alive boy, What happens when he dies...?" Jimmy now bailing his eyes out with tears.

While Jimmy and Goddard talk about the future events, It was a loud knock on Jimmys door.

"Come in..." Jimmy says laying down on his bed

"Jimmy? Are you feeling any better sweetie?" Judy asked her son fully coming inside his room.

"If you include misery, I'm feeling it." Jimmy responded back

"Jimmy...You know this is hurting me also. I've never seen anything like this before..." Judy said as she sat down on his bed.

"You don't get it Mom. We have two weeks before life takes him, I don't even think cloning will be fully accurate."

Jimmy lifted himself up in tears.

"That will give us enough time to say our goodbyes..." Judy looked away with one tear coming down her eye

"My soul...Is suffering." Jimmy says getting closer to his mother for comfort.

Cindy look at Jimmy emotionally through the window. For the first time in her life, She was crying over Neutron. She looked down and told her friends to bring her to the ground, When they seen Cindys face they couldn't help but ask questions.

"Cindy? What did you see?" Libby holding both of Cindys shoulders.

"Or hear!" Sheen says

"It's Neutron... I don't know what happen but it seems like someone is leaving him, Forever." Cindy telling her friends

"You think his Mom leaving his dad? Carl hoping this is true."

"No, He's leaving them to go on mars forever." Sheen told Carl on what is going on

"That isn't it Sheen. Jimmy is hiding something, We only have one clue and that something or someone is dying but who?" Libby ask while thinking

"You think it's a cousin?" Cindy curious on who it could be.

"WE NEED TO SET A TIME-LINE WHEN JIMMY STARTED ACTING LIKE THIS." Sheen blurted out

"SHEEN! WERE RIGHT HERE! Libby grabbing his lips to shut up.

"For once, Ultra loser has a point. We need to set up something that leads us to this point." Cindy said

"Well, I played test monkey with Jimmy last week..." Carl snorted his nose once.

What was it Carl? Libby now interested

"Hm...All i could remember is when we..." Carl staring a flash back.

Flash Back~

"Now Carl, This is a delicate machine that I haven't studied on yet, I need you to try this out for me." Jimmy says opening the machine top

"Um Jimmy? I know i'm not smart, But why you didn't get Sheen?'' Carl asked as he was scared to get in.

To answer your question, Sheen isn't as smart or intelligent as you my llama King you should really...

interrupted Flash back~

"STOP LYING! Carl you know that didn't happen." Sheen irritated by Carls lies

"You wasn't there, I know my life story." Carl stick his tongue out

"Okay enough. This ain't getting us no where, Let's start tomorrow where we left off on." Libby told everyone

"Sounds good to me." Cindy with no emotion

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll see you wild cats tomorrow." Sheen waving goodbye to his friends

"Same. My mom will make me eat cheese overnight if i don't get back soon..." Carl walking off leaving Libby and Cindy

"Are you coming Cindy?" Libby said ready to leave Jimmys backyard

"I'll be there in a sec, You go on ahead." Cindy says as she looks at Jimnys window

"Take your time Cind." Libby now leaving Cindy alone by herself.

"I don't know what's wrong Neutron, But i'll fix it even if it takes me forever." Cindy softly told herself then walking off.

The Next day became worst for poor Jimmy, He didn't even show up to school today. Him and Cindy are the only two known students with perfect attendance at least, for Cindy still.

"Dang it...He didn't show up." Libby looked at the empty seat Jimmy were always in

"Guys I hate this word but, We need to skip class today." Cindy says getting up from her desk

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" Sheen yelled at Cindys incoming actions

"No, But i know you are." Cindy said leaving with Libby.

"I don't know...Should i go? or not? Should i? Or not? THIS IS ALL SO CONFUSING!!!" Carl started crying by this

When Carl got done crying he looked up and found out students were looking at him awkwardly. He quickly got up and rushed outside to catch up with his friends.

Retroville-

The four teens were talking about what's wrong Jinmy. Libby started asking Sheen, and Carl questions since they be with him everyday, Cindy wasn't talking to anyone she was that depressed because of Jimmy Neutron.

"So you boneheads don't know anything?" Libby asked the two boys

"No, But what i do know is you owe me a kiss." Sheen went closer to Libby

"Move it sheen! Or you will end up with a bloody nose." Libby threatened

"Guys i really think we should talk to Jimmy." Cindy said

"Aw, Cindy cares for her ultra boyfriend." Sheen laughed at Cindy

Cindy then karate chop Sheen right in the stomach sending him falling on the ground in pain.

"Anybody else!?" Cindy asked with a mean mug on her face.

"No, No we good." Both Carl and Libby said to her backing away from her

"Good. I don't know about you guys, But i'm going to pay Neutron a vist." Cindy walking away from the three.

"T..That girl...h..Has issues." Sheen barely breathing while still on the ground.

"No she doesn't Sheen. She cares about her man that's all." Libby told her lover.

"Yeah...You know how she gets when it's about Jimmy." Carl says

"Let's go yall. We have other plans to get done." Libby leading the way

"Guys...Someone call 911!" Sheen said still on the ground.

Jimmy's House-

Jimmy was in his room talking to himself again. He even cried a few times knowing what will happen sooner or later. A door cracked open and got his attention, It was his mother asking him someething.

"Yes mom?" Jimmy looked up to his Mother.

"Someone wants to see you Jimmy." Judy said letting the door wide open.

"They can come in..." Jimmy says with a long sigh

Judy nod her head and walked away leaving the guest to fully see Jimmy as she walked in Jimmys room.

"Neutron. I never thought i'll see the day." Cindy smirk now seeing Jimmy fully.

"Oh, It's just you Cindy." Jimmy went back to staring at his walls.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting like Sheen mixed with sadness." Cindy said tol Jimmy

"You wouldn't understand." Jimmy still looking at his walls.

"Excuse me, Are you insulting intelligence?" Cindy felt offended

"No Vortex. I'm saying, You never would understand what it's like to lose someone you care for." Jimmy lifting himself up

"Well you can always tell your friends Jimmy. Mostly me i'm more important." Cindy went closer to him

"And that's one thing i can't deny." Jimmy lighten up a little with a laugh

"Wait...So i'm important to you?" Cindys eye lit up in sparkles.

"Of course you are Vortex. He is too." Jimmy going back sad again

"Who? What are you talking about Nerdtron." Cindy sitting by him on his bed.

"My dad...He's in the hospital right now. I didn't tell you guys because it doesn't concern any of you." Jimmy said letting all the tears come down.

"Jimmy...I never knew. I...I want to help you, The best way i can." Cindy stuttered her words

"You really mean that?" Jimmy looking at her ready for the magic words.

"Yeah...After all i can't have a rivial without you." Cindy looking back blushing right on the cheek bones

"I'm going to see him tomorrow, Would you maybe...I don't know, Go with me?" Jimmy boldly asked

"If it means being with you all day, I'll suffer with you." Cindy smile became large.

"Let our souls suffer together Vortex." Jimmy said as he grab her hand tight

"He's really holding my hand!!!" Cindy thought going in for a kiss

Jimmy got the hint on what Cindy is doing and lean in himself. The two teens lips were now matching with the other, About two seconds in the kiss they begin tongue kissing, Forgetting all the bad things that happen over the days, Weeks, and months. The kiss went on long enough for Judy to walk in on them and told Jimmy the news.

"Jimmy! i have great news your Father isn't going to di-..." Judy was now staring at the two teens

"MOM!" Jimmy pushed Cindy away from him.

"Nope! I didn't see anything! I'll tell you the good news later James..." Judy said walking off

"Thanks alot Vortex." Jimmy says annoyed.

"Don't act like i was the only one kissing Barfzilla." Cindy getting back up

"Everything is your fault." Jimmy stated

"You want your so called Brain to be smash!?" Cindy asked fed up by him already.

"Just leave Cindy, Or i'll make you leave." Jimmy putting his index finger by his watch.

"Whatever, I was leaving anyway!" Cindy rolled her eyes as she leaving his room.

"And Cindy!" Jimmy called out

"What Now King Cranium!?" Cindy going back to his door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jimmy says with a wink

"You bet." Cindy blushed extremely red and nod her head. She then proceeded to leave Jimmys house, Waiting to see him again tomorrow.

End~


End file.
